Mission Impossible
by Ruii419
Summary: "appa akan memberikan misi padamu, dan kau harus melakukannya.". "appa ingin kau menculik Zhang Yixing dan bunuh dia." SULAY HERE! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Mission Impossible

Title : Mission Impossible

Genre : romance, (some) action, angst.

Casts : Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Choi (Kim) Siwon, Kim Kibum,

Etc.

Author : Devil's Crying419

Ratting : M

Length : chaptered.

Pairing : SuLay

Summary :. "appa akan memberikan misi padamu, dan kau harus melakukannya.". "appa ingin kau menculik Zhang Yixing dan bunuh dia." SULAY HERE! Rated M

Disclaimer : all of the casts is belong to God, Their parents, and themselves. This fiction is **MINE**. Nama merek disini bukan punya author, author cuman minjem nama doang.

Warning : BOYS LOVE !alurnya kecepetan, gak sesuai **EYD**, alurnya **GAJE**, banyak typo bertebaran, dan… 1 lagi, authornya sarap -_- #sadardiri

Boleh **BASH** tapi jangan **PLAGIATIN **

**Don't like don't read**

**I told u b'4**

**Happy reading ('',)**

Author POV

Tok tok

Seorang yeoja mengetuk pintu lalu masuk sambil membawa sebuah berkas ditangannya. Ia menyerahkan berkas itu kemeja CEO Kim Corp. "Boss, ini laporan penjualan untuk bulan ini." Ucapnya. Sang Boss langsung membuka berkas itu dan membacanya. Alisnya terkerut dan memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan bagaimana-bisa. "kenapa bisa menurun seperti ini?." Tanya CEO itu. Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya. "aku tidak tahu tentang itu Boss, menurut feedback yang mereka kirimkan, para pengguna merasa kurang nyaman dengan fitur-fitur yang diberikan oleh Samsung. Katanya, fitur dalam Samsung kurang lengkap. Dan sudah banyak yang beralih menggunakan Apple." Ucap yeoja itu dengan posisi sama seperti tadi.

BRAKK

CEO itu menggebrak meja dengan kasar dan berdiri. "panggil Joonmyeon" Titahnya. Yeoja itu langsung membungkukkan badannya sejenak lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan boss-nya itu.

-MISSION IMPOSSIBLE-

Joonmyeon POV

Untuk apa appa memanggilku? Membuang waktu saja. Padahal aku sedang sibuk dengan berkas yang ia berikan. Apa ia akan menambah tugasku? Aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Tok Tok

Aku langsung membuka pintu itu dan menghadap pada appaku. "appa, wae?" tanyaku to the point. "appa akan memberikan misi padamu, dan kau harus melakukannya." Ucap appaku dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Aku berpikir sedikit, "appa ingin kau menculik Zhang Yixing dan bunuh dia." Tambahnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

TBC

Kalau banyak yang mau, author akan publish ff ini ASAP.

Ada NC atau enggaknya itu tergantung reviewers juga :v

Kalau cuman sedikit yang mau, author gak akan lanjutin.

See You :3…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Mission Impossible

Genre : drama, crime.

Casts : Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Choi (Kim) Siwon, Kim Kibum,

Etc.

Author : Ruii419

Ratting : M

Length : chaptered.

Pairing : SuLay

Summary :. "appa akan memberikan misi padamu, dan kau harus melakukannya.". "appa ingin kau menculik Zhang Yixing dan bunuh dia." SULAY HERE! Rated M

Disclaimer : all of the casts is belong to God, Their parents, and themselves. This fiction is **MINE**. Nama merek disini bukan punya author, author cuman minjem nama doang.

Warning : BOYS LOVE !alurnya kecepetan, gak sesuai **EYD**, alurnya **GAJE**, banyak typo bertebaran, dan… 1 lagi, authornya sarap -_- #sadardiri

Boleh **BASH** tapi jangan **PLAGIATIN **

**Don't like don't read**

**I told u b'4**

**Happy reading ('',)**

Joonmyeon POV

Aku berpikir sedikit, "appa ingin kau menculik Zhang Yixing dan bunuh dia." Tambahnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

-MISSION IMPOSSIBLE-

Airport

Appa menyuruhku untuk pergi ke China, semua barang-barang yang kubutuhkan sudah disiapkan appa, kecuali pakaian-pakaianku. aku melihat ke arah jam digital yang bertengger di dinding. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 09:21 a.m. jam keberangkatanku adalah pukul 09:40 a.m. sebaiknya, aku langsung naik ke pesawat. Aku langsung berjalan sambil menarik koperku, untuk melakukan Check-in.

Selesai melakukan check-in, petugas bandara mulai memeriksa koperku. Tapi, alat pendeteksi itu tidak berbunyi apa-apa. Tandanya, aku tidak membawa barang-barang berbahaya. Lalu, aku menggeret koperku menuju ke pesawat.

-MISSION IMPOSSIBLE-

Author POV

Seorang namja berumur sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil melihat sebuah dokumen yang berada di tangannya.

TOK TOK

Seorang yeoja membuka pintu ruangan kerja itu sambil membawa sebuah dokumen. "Boss, ini grafik laporan hasil penjualan produk selama setahun ini." Yeoja itu yang merupakan secretary dari Boss itu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Boss-nya. Boss-nya tersenyum dan mengambil dokumen itu. "Boss, anda mendapatkan sebuah undangan untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan antar CEO di Guangzhou." Tambah secretary itu. Secretary itu membungkukan badan sejenak dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Zhang Hangeng.' Begitulah tertulis pada name-tagnya. Ia mengambil smartphone-nya, dan menelpon seseorang.

TOK TOK

Seorang namja masuk dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja dari Boss itu. "weisheme baba?" namja itu bertanya dengan nada datar. "kita harus segera berangkat ke Guangzhou secepatnya. Dan kau harus ikut." Jawab Boss itu yang diketahui adalah baba dari namja itu. Namja itu mendengus kesal. "weisheme?, kenapa aku harus selalu mengikuti konverensi, rapat atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan ini? baba, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku. " jawab namja itu, terlihat jelas dari mimic wajahnya bahwa ia tidak mau melakukan apa yang baba-nya kehendaki. Sang baba tersenyum dan memandangi anak-nya itu. "Yixing, kau itu anak tunggal. Kau satu-satunya pewaris dari perusahaan ini. jika kau tidak mau, siapa yang akan melakukannya? ." sang baba berjalan pada anak-nya ia mengelus rambut anaknya. "kau satu-satunya yang baba punya. Baba sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain kau." Sang baba menatap anaknya itu. Yixing hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan ia juga hanya bisa berharap.

Semoga mama-nya masih ada…

-MISSION IMPOSSIBLE-

Sosok ayah dan anak tadi sudah berada di sebuah mobil. Mereka sedang menuju ke Guangzhou. Seorang namja bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon. Sesekali ia melihat kesekitarnya. Setela memastikan bahwa jalan itu dalam keadaan sunyi, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Namja misterius itu mengeluarkan sebuah shotgun dari balik jaket hitamnya. Ia berkonsentrasi pada ban mobil. Mobil itu melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi.

DORR DORR

Dua tembakan itu ia tujukan pada dua ban mobil bagian kiri. Di dalam mobil, ayah dan anak itu tersentak. "baba akan mengecek di luar, kau tunggulah di sini." Ucap baba-nya. Namja berumur itu keluar, ia mengecek pada kedua ban mobil yang pecah tersebut.

BUKK

Namja misterius tadi menyikut namja berumur tadi pada belakang lehernya. Namja berumur itu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya. Namja misterius itu mengangkat namja berumur tadi dan membuangnya ke dalam hutan. "goodbye." Gumam namja misterius itu dan menyuntikan sebuah cairan pada lengan namja berumur itu.

Namja misterius itu berjalan menuju mobil tadi. Ia tidak dapat melihat siapa yang berada di dalam mobil, karena kaca mobil itu agak gelap. Dia lalu bersembunyi pada sebuah pohon saat seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil itu keluar. Dia lalu memukul ke daerah bawah telinga kanan namja yang keluar tadi. Namja itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Ia lalu mengambil smartphone milik-nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"aku sudah mendapatkannya, appa." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

TBC

Huaaaaaa, maaf lama '-'

Udah lama apdet, pendek lagi -,-

Author bakalan usahain next chap jadi lebih panjang -.-v

See You :)

balasan review:

Triple N : Udah dilanjut :))

heeriztator : udah lanjut nih :D #tangkap sulay #seret sulay ke KUA XD

Laibel : udah nih, NC-nya belom ada :v

WulannS : udah dilanjut^^,

Byunna Park : saya anaknya sulay juga loh :v haha

suho : udah lanjuuuut

senseMVP : author bakalan usahain :D. makasih sarannya

fanxingege : udahh :)

wulandaridesy : tega gak yah :v #plakk. udah dilajut :)

caffeine NL : udah lanjut XD

aiiu dfreaky : jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya :v

NickYun : ada deh xD #plakk. udah lanjut :)

briggita bukan brigittiew : tjieh kevo :v #plakk. udah lanjut qaqa :v

EXOKkamjjongin : makasih sarannya, :)

DevilFujoshi : mian, NC-nya belom ada -_-

review again please :3 #aegyo bareng lay emak.


End file.
